Krasue
Were you looking for her original design? Go here "Never gonna give you up..." -Her first lines on the phone.Krasue (originally called The Ghost) is the presumed main antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game. Description: Appearance: She has the appearance of a severed floating head with long black hair. Her eyes are red, and appear to be faintly leaking blood. If one looks closely, her natural eye color actually appears to be green-ish blue. Her snapping jaws are filled with sharp vampire-like teeth, especially having two pointed fangs, with her cheeks having large rips on the sides, making the mouth look like a large smile. Her skin is pale white giving her a ghostly dead look. Below her neck are dangling organs, resembling two intestines (possibly her esophagus), and her stomach but she has no sign of a heart or lungs. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. The player can use an Eye Rune to foresee her vision to know where she's at. When near, she makes ghost-like moans similar to a lullaby, and everything around her will violently shake, or flicker. She will lose interest in chasing the player if they're in another room, or another floor, but will still attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Krasue will be: * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the map, and looking for the player, but over time Krasue will get faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult, especially with her fast speed. Double Trouble Mode: In this mode, she and Charlie will both search for the player together on whatever map is chosen by the player. What will make her dangerous sis if the player is distracted by Charlie as she lingers in the halls, making them a deadly duo. Dialouge: (Note: The actual quote on the phone are in reverse) "Never gonna give you up... never gonna let you down... never gonna run around and desert you... never gonna make you cry... never gonna say goodbye... never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." Trivia: * Krasue's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's "Krasue", Malaysia's "Penanggalan", Indonesia's "Palasik", Bali's "Leyak", Borneo's "Kuyang", Cambodia's "Ahp" and Philippines' "Manananggal". For more info of Krasue, go here. * In the description for the game, it describes Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". *Due to Krasue's popularity, her official model was seen in other games by other developers. Some of the games being Occupation 2, Indigo Lake, Gynophobia, Blinding Dark, Residence Of Living Dead Evils (ROLDE). In most of these games, she has normal blue eyes instead for her usual red eyes. * She and Good Boy are so far the only monsters who bite the player when killing. However her's a fast swoop, as Good Boy just lunges at the player. ** In addition, she and Charlie are so far the only monsters to float. * Her name being Krasue, is exactly what she is. But she's referred to as plain "Krasue", instead of "The Krasue". Gallery: In-Game (Mansion): Screenshot 20171104-183819.png|Killing the player Screenshot 20180226-175819.png|The Robber in Krasue's vision Screenshot 20171230-131404.png|Krasue with the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180428-184208.png|Krasue in the basement Screenshot 20180513-113527.png|In the main floor Screenshot_20180513-113637.png|In the top floor Screenshot_20180513-113645.png|Her vision In-Game (Hospital): Screenshot 20180512-161257.png|Killing the player Screenshot 20180512-161624.png|In the left downstairs Screenshot 20180512-162837.png|In the right downstairs Screenshot_20180512-161939.png|In the main floor Screenshot_20180512-163102.png|In the top floor Screenshot_20180512-160544.png|Coming down the top floor stairs Screenshot 20180319-155115.png Screenshot_20180513-113908.png|The invisibility combination being used against Krasue Double Trouble Mode: Screenshot 20171225-225300.png|In-game (With Charlie) Screenshot 20171226-135648.png Screenshot 20171226-214209.png Screenshot 20171226-214523.png Screenshot 20171225-230008.png|Her and Charlie's vision Screenshot 20171230-201334.png|Both Krasue and Charlie after the player Screenshot 20180305-194522.png|In the mode's purchase in the store 2018-03-05 19.52.20.png|In the mode's thumbnail Miscellaneous: 2018-03-05 19.46.23.png|Her enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180305-215102.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222048.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20180305-222600.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180305-222713.png|In Endless Mode's completion (Hospital) Krasue banner.png|In the game's gameplay thumbnail (Notice the veins under her eye) Screenshot 20180314-180535.png|In the game's play store banner 2018-03-21 12.56.01.png|Krasue along with Charlie and Good Boy on Paulina's twitter 2018-03-31 12.09.36.png|In Pixel Mode's thumbnail Screenshot_20180331-120904.png|In Pixel Mode (Killing the player) Screenshot_20180331-141731.png|Her vision in Pixel Mode Screenshot 20180331-171130.png|In Pixel Mode Textures: Krasue 1 1.32.44 PM 1.32.44 PM.png|Textures krasue_N.png|Mesh Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Monsters Category:Canon Category:Enemies